Caliente Salvavidas
by killingdolly
Summary: Bella una solitaria e inocente joven se ha enamorado de un chico del club de poesia, quien resulta ser Edward Cullen, ¡Un caliente salvavidas!, Lo que ella no sabe, es que el le corresponde."No temas Bella, yo te protegeré" AU. All Human. E&B.


**Atención- Crepúsculo No es mío. Solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Caliente Salvavidas.**

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —gritaba Alice, mientras corría hacia la playa, donde su morena amiga; Bella, siempre la esperaba, esta estaba sentada sobre una manta y una sombrilla anaranjada enterrada en la arena la protegían del Sol.

— ¿Qué Alice? —suspiraba Bella, pensando que locura había cometido, o estaba por cometer.

— ¡Ya lo viste! ¡Ya lo viste! ¡Es tan guapo! ¡No tanto como Jasper, pero la definitivamente esta en segundo lugar! —chillo Alice cuando llego hacia Bella, saltando como si fuera un brincolin.

—Alice, cálmate, no sé de qué demonios hablas, recuerda respirar mujer—

Alice la ignoro, pero se sentó junto a ella, empujándola bruscamente para conseguir suficiente espacio.

—Bella, hablo nada más y nada menos, que el candente nuevo Salvavidas, que justamente está a unos metros detrás de ti, sentado en su estrado.—chillo Alice olvidando aparentemente su calma, — ¡Voltea! ¡Voltéate! ¡Te hará olvidar al chico del club de poesía! ¡Lo juro! —

Bella suspiro, probablemente solo sea un chico musculoso y tostado*, aparte ninguno es más guapo que el del club de poesía, y confiaba plenamente que aquel salvavidas, solo era musculo sin cerebro, pensó.

Complaciendo a Alice, Bella se volteo discretamente por encima de la sombrilla, y se quedo con la boca abierta. Ahí estaba el, sentado en el asiento que corresponde al de un salvavidas, a pesar de estar directo bajo el sol, su piel todavía permanecía de aquel atrayente pálido, el Sol solo hacía que resplandeciera mas, al igual que su deslumbrante cabello color cobre, alborotado como siempre, pareciera como si cada mechón tuviera vida propia meneándose contra el viento como si fuera un fuego abundante, era la primera vez que Bella lo veía con su traje de baño, este era anaranjado el usual uniforme de un salvavidas, pero casi se le cae el alma al ver su resplandeciente pecho, con cada abdominal marcada, y a pesar de ser lampiño, era el más varonil que alguna vez había visto, aunque lamento un poco que sus sublimes ojos de color esmeralda que la habían cautivado día a día, estuvieran tapados por unos Ray Ban Wayfarers* negros, pero no le importo al ver como combinado con una esplendorosa sonrisa, lo hacían ver más sexy.

Un momento después, vio que su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se había ido y por un momento creyó que la miro, pero no pudo decirlo pues no podía ver sus ojos, cuando su sonrisa reapareció esta vez una ligeramente torcida, Bella rápidamente se escondió de nuevo bajo la sombrilla, con el corazón palpitando locamente, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

— ¡Santa Jodida Mierda! —exclamo Bella.

—Whoa Bella, a pesar de ser toda una poeta maldices como el más vulgar de los marineros— se quejo Alice.

Bella frunció el ceño ante eso, pero rápidamente lo olvido.— ¡Alice, olvidado, ese salvavidas no es nada menos que Edward Cullen! —murmuro.

El chillido de Alice no tardo en llegar. Bella rápidamente le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio, lo último que quería era atraer la atención.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es Edward Cullen! ¡El mismo que se mudo hace dos semanas, el mismo que esta contigo en el club de poesía, el mismo del que estas completamente loca! —susurro Alice, con voz claramente forzada para no gritar.

Bella suspiro —Lo sé. —

— ¿Por qué ese ánimo Bella? Debes estar muy alegre, ya que es el nuevo Salvavidas siempre estará aquí, y Bella tu siempre estás aquí sentada leyendo libros o escribiendo, ¡Es tu oportunidad para conquistarlo! —Exclamo Alice con ánimo.

—Alice, Como dices esas tonterías no crees que si se fija en alguna chica será alguna chica linda, se un poco lógica, —dijo Bella suspirando aceptando lo que para ella era verdad.

— ¡Bella como dices esas cosas! ¡Y Si ese chico no te mira es porque es condenadamente Gay! —Grito Alice.

—Tonterías, no puede ser Gay. —se dijo Bella así misma.

—Claro por eso va al club de poesía y esta lampiño, —bromeo Alice.

—Jasper también es lampiño—replico.

—Pero eso es porque su crecimiento es un poco retraído—balbuceo.

—Igual que tu estatura—Bromeo Bella.

—Cállate y vamos a comprar un helado, eso te animara— dijo sonriendo. Bella sabia que ella no estaba enojada. Enseguida fueron a la heladería.

Edward sonrió de nuevo, como un tonto.

— ¿Por qué sonríes como un tonto? —pregunto a su lado Emmett.

—Porque la vi de nuevo, estaba ahí, detrás de la sombrilla naranja—

— ¿Hablas de la Candente Poeta? —dijo Emmett alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Si, pero no le digas así, se llama Bella— volteo a verlo Edward, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Piensas que no es caliente? —le zarandeo Emmett.

—Si, solo… Cállate— suspiro.

—Sabes que si no tienes las bolas suficientes alguien más te la va robar ¿Verdad? —

Edward suspiro. —Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas? —lo animo su hermano.

—Es solo que, cuando estoy con ella se me acaban las palabras, en resumidas me convierto en un retardado— Edward esperaba la broma de Emmett. Pero esta nunca llego, solo un suspiro.

—Lo sé, a mi me pasaba igual con Rosalie, afortunadamente todo se arreglo y tengo a esa caliente chica solo para mi—

— ¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunto curiosamente Edward.

—Ella vino y me grito que estaba harta, así que ella me invito a salir— se en congio de hombros —Tuve bastante suerte de que ella no fuera tímida.

Edward suspiro, pensó que suspiraba mucho por Bella, pero poco le importaba. Bella si era tímida.

— ¡Hey ahí esta! —Emmett señalo hacia la playa, en efecto ahí estaba caminando Bella.

Esta más bella que ayer, pensó Edward. Bella tenia puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero se veía igual de hermosa. Hacia viento, haciendo que la casi transparente tela blanca del vestido, se ajustara perfectamente a sus piernas. Edward pensó que no hubiera nada más hermoso que el rostro de Isabella, ahora sonriente, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y su cabello caoba bailando con el viento, de hecho Edward pensaba que hubiera alguna chica más Bella que ella física y espiritualmente porque para él no existían más que Isabella.

—Creo que va a ir a comprar un helado o va ir a casa ¡Qué esperas! No me digas que no la vas a saludar, inventa una excusa para ese club de hippies al que van. — le recomendó Emmett.

—No son hippies Emmett, pero gracias por la idea. —Edward le sonrió mientras se bajaba por unos minutos de su asiento, no pasaría nada, Emmett le cubriría, por lo que estaba más preocupado es por lo que le iba a decir a Bella, _Solo la voy a saludar no hay razón por la cual estar nervioso solo recuerda calmarte,_ se dijo a si mismo Edward mientras repasaba las mil y una formas de poder saludarla.

Pero cuando de pronto se encontró a tan solo un metro detrás de Isabella enfrente del puesto de los helados, todo fue en vano, se le había olvidado todo cuando la vio, solamente cautivado.

—Una paleta de Fresa, por favor. —pidió Bella a señor del puesto de los Helados.

después de comerse su helado tomaría su sombrilla pidió Bella a señor del puesto de los Helados, después de comerse su helado tomaría su sombrilla y se iría a casa y haría cualquier cosa loca que se ocurriera hoy a Renee, normalmente la playa era su escape para dichas locuras ya que no se preocupaba mas por Renee, ahora tenía un nuevo novio que personalmente ella pensaba que adoraba a Renee y ella igual, enamorados, pero al recordar a Phil y a Renèe recordó que ellos no estaban más en casa, ellos ahora están en Forks visitando a la familia de Renee y de paso a Charlie, su padre, cuan extraño es visitar a tu ex esposo con tu nuevo novio, pues para Renee fue buena idea y Charlie estaba más que feliz hace años que no veía a Renée y podría hablar de beisbol con su nuevo Phil, si su familia nunca podrá ser normal, pensó Bella. Pero la verdadera razón por la que quisiera irse temprano a su solitaria casa es que no podría soportar ver a Lauren, Jessica o Tanya lanzarse hacia Edward y ella en primera fila sintiendo como se destroza su corazón, si Bella prefería llorar en privado y solitario no le gustaba que la gente viera como lloraba, nadie la había visto llorar, ni su madre ni su padre (exceptuando el día mas vergonzoso de su vida, su nacimiento estaba desnuda y chillando con toda la mejor atención que pudiera recibir un bebe).

Claro hasta que se giro y vio a nada menos y nada más que a Edward Cullen, el ladrón oficial de sus suspiros y su corazón estaba ahí a unos pocos pasos con todo su brillante resplandor.

Se quedo parada, ¿Qué mas podría hacer? No podía hablar ni seguir caminando, solo estaba ahí parada, ni siquiera podía moverse._ Whoa me supere a mi misma en nivel de bobería, probablemente solo va por un maldito helado, que por cierto el mío se esta derritiendo entre mis dedos, ¡genial! _Y comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse_ Ahora parezco toda una tonta._ Pensó Bella.

—Hola. —Contesto finalmente Edward, acercándose un poco más.

Bella volteo, probablemente estaba viendo a una caliente tanya atrás, no vio a nadie.

—Hola…—murmuro Bella como si pareciera una pregunta.

—Bella. —Bella sintió como si fuera a morir, _¡Le estaba hablando! ¡Le estaba hablando! _Bella sintió como si algo en su interior floreciera… hasta que se quemo _¡Demonios Edward Cullen le estaba hablando! ¡Que demonios le dirá, ni siquiera puedo hablar!_

—Hola. —Volvió a decir Edward, estaba nervioso, estaba actuando como un tonto frente a ella y solo podía decir un estúpido Hola

—Hola. —Dijo de la misma manera Bella.

Veinte segundos después, no hicieron nada, solo se miraron, eso era suficiente, había muchas palabras por decir, que se quedaron en la punta de la lengua, solo querían perderse en sus miradas, marrón y verde, solo él, solo ella.

Hasta que una desastrosa presencia arruino el aura, y su mirar.

—Hola, Eddie—dijo en tono meloso Lauren, quien ahora estaba casi colgando del brazo del chico.

—Hola Lauren. —dijo Edward cortésmente, aunque en su interior solo quisiera arrancarle los cabellos, pero él, como bien le había enseñado su madre, debía tratar a las mujeres con respeto, como un caballero.

—Edward. —Dijo otra voz atrás de Lauren.

Se trataba de un rubia despampanante, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico que al igual que Edward brillan desmesuradamente, no se le podía considerar bonita o guapa si no bella o hermosa seria un mejor adjetivo, incluso más guapa que Tanya o Lauren juntas, traía puesto un trikini color rojo, sin pasar a ser vulgar, y a pesar de estar expuesta al solo, no estaba bronceada ni daba indicios más bien se le podía considerar pálida pero no por eso más hermosa. Bella sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el rostro, si ella estuviera tras Edward estaba más que pérdida, ella no tendría siquiera oportunidad.

—Tú debes de ser Bella. —dijo la rubia con una cálida sonrisa. Bella se sintió rara ante tal gesto, nunca pensaría que alguien del que se consideraba GP (Guapo y popular) pudiera sonreírle, o en este caso sonreírle sinceramente, sin más Bella le sonrió cálidamente al igual que ella.

—Sí, —Bella vio que la sonrisa cálida y sincera de Rosalie todavía estaba, — ¿Debería preocuparme de que sepas mi nombre y yo ni siquiera sepa quien seas? —bromeo.

Rosalie rio.

—Bueno, soy la novia de Emmett el hermano de Edward, —Bella sintió como si le quitaran un peso muy grande de encima ante las palabras de Rosalie— Voy a la universidad con Emmett y estoy de vacaciones con su familia, y Edward nos ha platicado de ti, van al club Poesía y Escritura. —

Bella sonrió casi instantáneamente, ¡Edward la había visto y no solo eso, había hablado de ella con su familia!

— ¿Poesía? —pregunto Lauren sorprendida. —No sabía que te gustaba la poesía. —le dijo a Edward mientras se restregaba más a su brazo.

—Si es un aspecto de mí que casi nadie conoce. — Admitió Edward incomodo ante el tacto de Lauren, intentando remover de alguna forma su brazo de esas uñas de acrílico.

—Edward, apuesto que eres bueno en muchas cosas. —Dijo Lauren insinuadoramente, Edward estaba desesperado por salir de su agarre.

— ¿Qué es bueno en qué? —dijo una voz detrás, Bella no se sorprendió ya estaba acostumbrada a las apariciones que hacía de repente Alice.

—En nadar. —Se apuro a decir Edward antes de que Lauren pudiera abrir la boca. Rosalie se carcajeo.

—Hola Rose. —Saludo Alice.

—Hola Allie. —La Rosalie amigablemente.

— ¿Se conocen?—Pregunto sorprendida Bella.

—Claro, es la hermana universitaria de Jasper. —Dijo la pequeña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Urgg, Como que esto se está llenando ¿no Eddie?, En fin, solo quería decirte que los demás vamos a ir a surfear, tienes que venir, —Lo animo Lauren.

—Después Lauren. —

— ¿Quieres venir Bella? Alice y yo también iremos. —Le pregunto Rosalie, Edward estaba suplicando que Bella aceptara, solo necesitaba hablar con ella con eso podría soportar a Lauren. Bella suspiro, como le encantaría ir, pero ella no se hubiera sentido cómoda allí, aparte de su miedo a nadar.

—Mejor no, no se surfear. —Bella declino cortésmente.

—No es necesario, puedes nadar con nosotros. —Añadió rápidamente Rosalie antes de que Alice la parara.

—Ehm, no sé nadar, —Bella hizo una mueca ante los dolorosos recuerdos que le vinieron. —creo que mejor iré a casa.

—O puedes simplemente Broncearte. —Le dijo desesperadamente.

—No tengo la ropa necesaria, a decir verdad solamente tengo un traje de baño y creo que solo lo use una vez a los seis años, nunca me gusto nadar, —

—Que patética…—murmuro Lauren, solo Edward la oyó por lo que instantáneamente con fuerza quito su brazo de golpe.

—Aparte no me gusta broncearme, paso por aquí todos los días y la palidez nunca se quita, —se encogió de hombros Bella, declinando cualquier oferta, no estaba dispuesta a ir con todos los tipos que le caen mal, solo Rosalie y Alice estarían ahí pero probablemente surfeando, y no quería ver a un montón de chicas besuqueándose con Edward mientras estaban en el agua. Es algo que nunca podría llegar a ser.

Rosalie le mando una mirada de exigencia a Edward, tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa para que ella se quedara, lo estaba ayudando para que la conquistara.

—Yo no iré a surfear, solo estaré ahí sentado si quieres…—Bella estaba extasiada ¿Le iba pedir lo que ella creía que le iba a pedir? pero la oferta de Edward fue interrumpida por un grito ensordecedor.

— ¡Edward, Edward! ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Es Tanya! ¡Estaba ahí luego se empezó a ahogar! ¡Ayúdala, Ayúdala! — Grito Irina; La hermana de Tanya.

Edward miro un segundo los achocolatados ojos de Bella, y con un rápido suspiro salió corriendo a salvar a Tanya.

Bella observo fascinada y asustada la escena, fascinada por como el cuerpo de Edward luchaba por sacar a Tanya del agua, como se sumergía arriesgándose por salvarla, y sacar el cuerpo del agua, asustada por que aunque Tanya le caía mal, no quería desearle mal, no tanto como el infierno que recibió ella.

Cuando los labios de Edward tocaron los de Tanya, a Bella le dio un escalofrió, pero solo se repetía constantemente _Solo_ _la está salvando, es por su bien, no significa nada… _y finalmente, Tanya abrió los ojos, y todos aplaudieron, todos sonrieron ella incluida. Pero la fiesta se acabo para ella cuando Tanya lanzo sus brazos hacia el cuello de Edward y lo beso. Esta vez no era para salvarla, esta vez era por quería.

Y se repitió lo tonta que era al fantasear que alguna vez Edward la hubiera logrado. Pero no podía evitar que el era el causante de sus sonrisas como de sus lagrimas.

—Zorra. —Murmuro Rosalie, pero apenas lo escucho por que se había dado vuelta, dejo caer la ya pequeña paleta a la arena sin importar que fuera contra las reglas, porque lo único que quería es ir de regreso a su casa, prefería lamentar su corazón a solas, como siempre.

—Bella…—la llamo Alice, pero ella ya estaba lejos, derramando solitarias lagrimas.

Edward dejo el cuerpo de Tanya en la arena, todas las personas de la playa curiosos tomaron lugar formando un circulo, Edward rápidamente empezó a presionar en su pecho para que saliera el agua, esta nunca salió, rápidamente le dio respiración de boca a boca esperando que reaccionara, lo que lo tomo por sorpresa que los labios de tanya empezaron a moverse lentamente, rápidamente quito sus labios con los de ella y la miro, ella tenía los ojos abiertos, después dio una fingida cara de sorpresa antes de gritar ¡Me salvaste Edward! ¡Eres mi héroe!, Tomo unos segundos antes de que Edward comprendiera que ella no se estaba ahogando que ella estaba fingiendo, pero al parecer nadie lo noto por que todas las personas empezaron aplaudir y Tanya lanzo sus brazos asía su cuello para después de plantarle un apasionado beso.

Edward aceleradamente quito sus labios con los de Tanya por segunda vez, solo tenía una cosa en mente, o mejor dicho una persona _Bella_, quito los brazos de Tanya y se abrió paso a la multitud dejándola, no había sido un caballero como le habían enseñado, pero lo habían besuqueado enfrente de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, no importara si él no hubiera respondido, no importara si ella ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él, seguía sintiéndose como traición.

Cuando llego donde estaba antes, donde estaba antes con ella, antes de aquel incidente, ella ya no estaba ahí, pero vio sus pisadas en el suelo, y vio a lo lejos su esbelta figura, vio como ella se estaba yendo.

—Eres un jodido idiota Edward. —dijo la voz de Rosalie, quien ahora se encontraba a un lado el, viendo como Bella se iba.

—Lo sé. —Admitió.

—Te lo dije, estuve ahí como tonta invitándola pareciera como si yo estuviera enamorada de ella y no tu, prácticamente le rogué a la chica, pero con solo verla sabia como era, ella es de las chicas que me agradan Edward, ella es inteligente y linda, no como la tonta de Lauren, ella no se hubiera sentido cómoda con esa gente Edward, ella es sincera y honesta, ¿Sabes como hubiera logrado que viniese con nosotros? —

— ¿Qué? —pregunto curioso, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que ella se quedara.

—Que tú la hubieras invitado, pero claro como el idiota que eres lo captaste hasta el final y no solo eso dejaste que Tanya te besara. —Rosalie hizo una mueca de asco.

Edward sabía que lo que Rosalie decía era cierto, ella era diferente, y arruino una oportunidad con ella, solo por ser cobarde.

—Arruinaste esta oportunidad. —afirmo Rosalie. —Puede que haya otra, pero si la arruinas puede que no haya otra mas, Edward esa chica se va devolver a su casa con su madre ausente durante un mes, sabes lo que esos significa para sus pretendientes, créeme no eres el único que la quiere, está el del bar Mike Newton y un tal Jacob Black que aunque vive en otro estado es su mejor amigo desde la infancia, — Edward lo sabía, pero aun así dolían las palabras de Rosalie, pero el costara lo que costara no estaba dispuesto a perder.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Le pregunto Edward.

—El otro día en el bar vi como Mike le miraba el trasero a Bella, y el dijo a Emmett que Bella era muy caliente o candente, no lo recuerdo, —Edward apretó los puños, —lo demás me lo dijo Alice. —

Edward se fue a paso firme de allí, dirigiéndose al bar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto curiosa Rosalie.

—A enseñarle a Mike que no debe decir eso de las mujeres, especialmente de Bella. —admitió Edward.

—Oh, dale uno por mí y por Alice, nos miraba el trasero—

Bella respiro profundamente, estaba en el salón número 156 de la Escuela Secundaria de Phoenix. La escuela permanecía abierta en vacaciones también, para los de curso de verano o grupos como el de poesía y escritura al que ella asistía… al que también asistía Edward Cullen, la razón por la que Bella se preparaba mentalmente para verlo como destrozaba su corazón y aun así ella no poder evitar verlo.

Claro ella esperaba verlo a la salida con su novia y no sentado muy junto con Lauren la otra rubia.

Edward le falto respiración cuando vio entrar a Bella, pensando lo guapa que se veía con esa coleta mal recogida haciendo que varios cabellos se escaparan y ese suave vestido azul resaltando su cremosa y _deliciosa_ piel.

Tenía que hablar con ella, debía de hablar con ella, si tan solo Lauren lo dejara en paz. No solo no pudo ver a Bella después del desastre de Tanya, si no que Lauren se había puesto intolerablemente insoportable, lo seguía a todos lados, y solo salía de casa para ir a la playa a cumplir con su trabajo de verano, que no fue muy divertido sin observar las manías de Bella y cuan especial era. Pensó que el club era su única salvación, que podría hablar con Bella y tener alejada a Lauren pero con la llegada de esta ahora estaba terriblemente irritado.

Cuando Bella paso a su lado para tomar su habitual asiento –al final de la fila- Edward pudo oler el exquisito olor de Bella, era una combinación de Fresas y Fresias, sin mencionar ese olor característico que la hacia su olor aun más atractivo.

La clase continúo sin más, Edward se dedicaba a ver de reojo cada pocos minutos y cuando no la veía Bella lo miraba. Desgraciadamente Ni una sola vez sus miradas se encontraron.

A la hora Libre donde podían cada quien recitar un poema o un escrito Edward pudo comprobar que Bella estaba hecha para eso, cada palabra que salían de sus labios eran hipnotízantes cada una de ellas cargada de un sentimiento diferente. Bella supo que cada palabra de Edward era ternura y seducción pura. A su vez pensaron que Lauren solo podía rimar patéticamente corazón.

—Ya nos pasamos de tiempo, por lo que dejaremos para mañana los siguientes poemas, —Dijo la profesora, dando por terminada la clase despidiéndose de los alumnos. —Señorita Mallory me gustaría que fuera a la biblioteca y cogiera algunos libros de poesía, necesita un poco de practica en sus palabras.—añadió después de un rato, Lauren se fue a la biblioteca refunfuñando y Edward respiro aliviado al menos se podría escapar.

Pero cuando se giro y vio a Bella recogiendo sus libros, sabía que era una oportunidad perfecta, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido solo quedaba la profesora muy indiferente aparte no estaba Lauren para molestarlo. Tenía que decirle algo a Bella, tenía que decirle que el beso con Tanya ni significo nada, que muy apenas conoce a Lauren, tenía que decirle algo, lo que fuera, algo que la hiciera sonreír pareciera años que no la veía sonreír, más preciso del beso con Tanya desde la última vez que se vieron y hablaron, donde termino todo mal y ella se fue solo quedando el palito de madera de paleta de fresa que el guardaba en su mochila, se sentiría un monstro si fuera la razón de las no-sonrisas de Bella.

—Bella,—articulo una voz, que desde luego y para su desgracia no fue la de el. —Me gustaría verte después de clase. —

—Claro. — respondió ella.

Cuando todos abandonaron el salón Edward supo que también debería hacerlo él.

Lo hizo, pero no puedo evitar la tentación de poder escuchar tan solo una vez más la dulce voz de Bella.

—Bella, —dijo la profesora una vez que todos los alumnos abandonaron el aula.

—¿Si Profesora?, —

—Ya se acabo la clase querida, Llámame Sherly—Dijo sonriendo, Bella le respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces ¿porque me llamo Sherly?. —Dijo Bella un poco contrariada por dirigirse de esa manera a un profesor.

—Si, solo quería asegurarme de que si estás bien, te he estado notada muy callada, sigues siendo buena por supuesto, pero solo te noto muy melancólica, —Bella se sorprendió, pensando que en era un libro abierto. A pesar de que si se sentía muy abatida (incluso demasiado) por el saber que Edward Cullen ni siquiera tuviera el mínimo amor que ella le tiene, no podía decírselo a su profesora, de hecho no se lo podría decir a nadie, le había comentado a Alice que se le hacia guapo pero no podía decirle que no solo se le hacía lindo, si no que había terminado completamente e irremediablemente enamorada de él.

—Estoy Bien. —respondió sin más.

Sherly frunció el ceño sabiendo que era una total mentira.

—Solo es falta de inspiración— añadió Bella sabiendo que su profesora no se creía ninguna palabra.

—Bueno, sabes ir a la playa es realmente confortable, tal vez puedas ir a la media noche a remojar tus pies, —Le dijo la profesora, mañana tendría tiempo para hablar mas a fondo con Bella.

Bella pensó que sería buena idea, a pesar de su temor solo iba a ir a la playa a remojar sus pies, a intentar olvidar todo, claro si podía.

—Creo que es buena idea, gracias— le añadió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno creo que eso es todo, te acompaño a la puerta, —

Al salir del aula Bella se quedo sin respiración al ver a Edward Cullen ahí aún lado de la puerta.

—Vaya _Señorito_ Cullen pensé que ya había ido a casa, —Dijo con sorpresa Sherly, Bella ahogo una risa ante la palabra Señorito.

—Yo… Huh… Necesitaba hablar con Bella, —Bella se le quitaron las ganas de reír a la mención de eso ¿De que tenia que hablarle Edward Cullen? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de su enamoriento hacia el?, sin importar lo que fuera, Bella estaba feliz y muerta de miedo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Eddie! —Interrumpió la voz chillona de Lauren quien venía corriendo a toda prisa.

Eso dejo a Bella con la realidad. La realidad que el mundo de Edward Cullen ella ni siquiera existía.

—Creo que hablaremos en otro momento. — dijo Bella reprimiendo lagrimas y cuidando no romper la voz. Y sin que Edward pudiera decir palabra alguna ella ya se hallaba caminado a la salida.

Una vez que ella se fue, Sherly vio la mirada de Edward y comprendió de lo que se trataba.

—Señorita Mallory creo que no ha traído ningún libro. —Dijo Sherly con voz exasperante.

Infeliz por la petición Lauren se fue mostrando un claro fastidio. Edward suspiro de alivio.

—Aunque se que no es tu intención, Edward, la próxima vez atrae chicas que tengan un poco de cerebro, —Le dijo Sherly.

—Lo intentare profesora, —

—Te ves muy tenso Edward, ¿Es por la Señorita Swan? No preguntes como lo se, —Edward se sorprendió que su profesora supiera lo de Bella. Pero no había por que negárselo, el estaba enamorado de ella. Por un momento pensó que todos lo sabían excepto Bella.

—Si —admitió.

—A la media noche en la playa, siempre refresca, —Sherly le sonrió, antes de marchase. Edward confundido se marcho rápido antes de que Lauren llegara.

Bella suspiraba de alivio cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron la cálida agua.

Había seguido el consejo de su profesora y fue a medianoche a la playa. Se sorprendió al no ver gente haciendo una fiesta o algo así, pero se alegraba, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas.

Se sentó en la arena contemplando la tranquilidad y paz que el mar embargaba. Raramente pensó en Forks, en la playa de la Push, recordó como al principio había odiado Forks, pero después de unos años lo amo con todo su corazón y si no fuera para obtener mejores oportunidades para la universidad ella seguiría ahí. También recordó a Jake su mejor amigo, el siempre la apoyo en todo y el la conforto después del accidente de Rebeca aunque este fuera su hermano y necesitaría mas confort, recordó a Rebeca, desde aquel suceso ella se culpaba de su muerte, no importara lo que Renee y Jacob digiera, Ella tenía toda la culpa. Ella se curó, Rebeca quisiera que fuese feliz, pero no podía evitar recordarla cada vez que observaba cada ola chocante.

A lo lejos, escondido tras el asiento del salvavidas se encontraba Edward, sin saber por qué había seguido las instrucciones de la profesora, había llegado unas horas antes y se había sorprendido al ver a Bella Swan ir también a la playa, y Edward con miedo se escondió por lo que ella ni siquiera lo noto.

Edward llevaba horas viendo a Bella y podía pasar meses enteros haciendo lo mismo, lo único que le preocupaba era el semblante de ella, desolada, el quería estar ahí con ella, quería abrazarla y confortarla, pero no podía, ¿Qué si no correspondiera sus sentimientos? Nada. No cambiaría nada, porque él la seguiría amando. Pero aun así no se sentía suficientemente fuerte para un rechazo de su parte, necesitaba tiempo.

Bella se recostó por un momento en la arena. Ese día Jacob la había llamado, y no se esperaba lo que le dijo, en la amaba, la quería, la quería como ella quería a Edward. Jacob era su amigo, el la conforto en la muerte de Rebeca y siempre la había apoyado, era su apoyo. Y cuando le destrozo el corazón, nunca se sintió tan miserable.

Ella no lo quería, no lo amaba, el quería que tratara, pero no podía. Y tenía nombre, se llamaba Edward Cullen, un chico que apenas la nota, pero ella no podía evitarlo, _el pensamiento de no amar a Edward le resultaba simplemente absurdo_.

Quería quitarse eso, quería quitar su soledad, quería ser libre, quería ser lo suficientemente valiente. Valiente para pensar en Rebeca y no en su muerte, valiente para ir a nadar sin pensar en Rebeca, valiente para recuperar su amistad con Jake, valiente para decirle a Edward que le amaba.

Se giro varias veces para ver si había algún signo de vida, aunque lo había, no lo encontró. Rápidamente se quito su suéter blanco y su vestido azul. Iba a nadar. Iba a disfrutar la paz del mar.

Edward trago en seco cuando vio a Bella deslizarse de su vestido, sabía que debía apartar la mirada pero no podía, el estaba hipnotizado. Edward nunca se imagino que el cuerpo de Bella fuere tan hermoso, si él se lo había imaginado, pero nada era comparado con la esbelta figura y sus curvas. Edward pensó que en ese momento estuviera muerto dado por el impacto que verla así. Y aun mas cuando vio a Bella no solo quitarse el vestido, si no que se desabrochaba el sostén, Edward no quería verla, sabía que no era nada caballeroso, pero no podía dejar de ver sus pechos e imaginar lo suave que serian, y ahora no solo quería besar los labios de Bella, quería besarla por completo, su largo cuello, sus torneadas piernas, sus redondos pechos con sus rosados montículos.

Bella retiro su última prenda por sus piernas. Inhalo y Exhalo un momento antes de deslizarse entre la salada agua. Bella gimió por la calidad que esta le embarga, se adentro mas hasta que cubrió su cuello. Jugueteo un poco con el agua, extendía sus brazos libremente y giraba espontáneamente. Libre, nunca se sintió tan libre.

El deseo de Edward fue remplazado por miedo cuando vio a Bella deslizarse hacia lo profundo del mar. Según él, ella no sabía nadar, nunca nadaba. ¿Qué si le pasaba algo? ¿Cómo sobrevira ante eso?, el estaba dispuesto para ir por ella, pero ella se veía tan feliz, no quería quitarle su felicidad pero tampoco la vida. Sin pensarlo demasiado él también se adentro al agua en silencio para que Bella no se diera cuenta.

Bella giraba libremente sonriendo como nunca. Cuando dio un paso en falso y callo aun más hondo del mar, su cabeza se sumergió sin darle tiempo para dar un último respiro.

Edward se dio cuenta del accidente. _Ella no. _Pensó antes de ir tras ella. Sabía que si Bella sufría el lo haría, si ella feliz él lo seria, si moría el también lo haría.

Bella se dio un empujón para salir del agua, ella sabía que si no supiera nadar moriría, afortunadamente ella sabía. Y antes de que se elevara a la superficie unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura y lo hizo por ella.

— ¡Bella! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Bella!, —Decía Edward, sus palabras eran atropelladas.

— ¿Edward? — Pregunto confusa Bella.

—Yo, yo te vi… y te ahogabas Bella,… no sabes nadar… —

Instantáneamente Bella rio.

—Edward si se nadar, hubiera salido a la superficie, —Le calmo.

Antes de que Bella lo pudiera prever, Edward se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazándola, haciendo aun mas fuerte su agarre en su cintura y su espalda, y esconder su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Aunque estuviera aliviado aun pudo deparar que sus pechos desnudos estaban pegados. Y amaba esa cercanía. No importa que le digiera pervertido, ella estaba a salvo, lo demás poco importaba.

—No me hagas esto de nuevo Bella, promete que nunca me horas pasar esto, que seguirás viva, que no te alejaras, —casi sollozo en su cuello.

Bella reprimió una lágrima. El no quería que se alejara, en la quería cerca. —Lo prometo, —

— ¿Bella que haces aquí a mitad de la noche? ¿No sabes todo lo que pudo haberte pasado?, —

Bella aumento su agarre en la espalda de Edward. Era hora de ser valiente.

—Quería se valiente y no temer, por Rebeca, — sollozo Bella.

Edward se separo de ella, lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos achocolatados y la tristeza en ellos.

— ¿Rebeca?

—Cuando tenía trece años vivía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, Rebeca era mi mejor amiga… Ella murió —Sus dolores salados se escurrieron entre sus mejillas.

Edward la acaricio con ternura, no quería que llorara, no quería ver a su ángel triste.

—Yo le dije que fuera valiente, que saltáramos del acantilado, que nadáramos… —Bella lloraba silenciosamente, —Le dije que fuera valiente… La corriente estaba muy fuerte… Ella me dejo… fue mi culpa —Bella sollozaba más fuerte y la mano de Edward era empapada.

Edward la tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y ella sollozaba en su pecho.

—Cariño, no fue tu culpa, Dios quería que fuera sí, no es tu culpa, no lo es — le calmaba Edward mientras le acariciaba la espalda, —Mi ángel no llores, eres valiente, eres valiente por ella, no llores, —

Edward le susurraba cosas tiernas y consoladoras, hasta que Bella dejo de sollozar, el tenia razón, verla llorar así le partiría el corazón a Rebeca.

—Quería ser valiente para decirte que me he enamorado, — A Edward se le paro el corazón por un segundo. ¿Bella estaba enamorada de otro? Bella no le amaba. Esos pensamientos se fueron tan rápidamente como vinieron al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Bella, —_me he enamorada del salvavidas._

Edward tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, mientras Bella se escondía en su pecho. ¿Y si él no le amaba? ¿Si la viera mas como una pequeña hermana? Bella dejo de pensar en eso cuando Edward le alzo la barbilla, los labios de Edward rozaron los suyos.

—Te amo Bella, Te amo —sus labios se rozaban en cada palabra. Segundo después Edward poso sus labios sobre los de ella con fervor.

—Te amo Edward, Te amo —murmura Bella entre besos.

—No temas Bella, yo te protegeré, después de todo soy un salvavidas —

* * *

**Bueno este es un regalito para todas las que me esperaron tanto en "****Oportunamente Padre" ¡Trece paginas para ustedes!, espero que les guste, lo iba a hacer One-Shot. Pero la verdad no lo se, si quieren Two-Shot, probablemente el siguiente sea mas corto, pero habria un lemmon, ¡Ustedes deciden!**

**Gracias Chicas!!!**

Atte-

_Meriba_


End file.
